It's Called Hatebook
by cat-of-luck
Summary: Oliver's frustrated. So Lilly introduces him to Hatebook, where she finds a very interesting post. one shot, loliver


"Ugh. Lilly!" Oliver shouted, thrusting the door open and slamming it behind him.

"Can we go to the skate park? I wanna skate off my problems." Oliver pleaded, running a hand through his hair.

"As much as I would like to go Oliver, I have homework." Lilly stated nonchalant.

"But Lilly! I'm _really_ frustrated!" He whined.

"I'm _really _sorry, but you know I'm this close to failing." Lilly sat up pinching her fingers together.

"Why can't you just tell me about it?" She asked twirling a lock of hair with her finger.

"I-I can't." Oliver blushed. He He turned his head slightly to look at her, but she wasn't looking back at him. She was currently engrossed in her book.

"Why not?" She started to bite her pencil, tapping it every now and then.

"I...just..can't..." He looked towards her and then down at his shoes.

Lilly sighed, "Okay, Oliver. You're my best friend, let's go to the skate park." She pushed herself off the bed and was about to grab her board.

"N-nevermind. You're busy." He said still looking down.

"But you seem really stressed, must be something big. Now I'm curious." He shot his head up.

"Tell me please." She blinked flirtatiously.

He regained his composure, "Sorry, no can do Lils."

"I'll just come back another time." He said sounding slightly defeated.

"Oh, um...here!" Lilly pushed him towards her computer chair and forced him down.

"It's called 'Hatebook', sometimes I go here to talk about my problems." Lilly typed in it's url, pressed enter, and clicked something.

"Just typed in whatever you hate or what's making you mad." She instructed him.

"C'mon Lils, my problem is serious to me, I can't just type it here. What'll that do?" He pointed to the screen.

"Just do it Oliver." She said annoyed.

Oliver started typing with Lilly over his shoulder.

'I hate Lilly.'

Lilly punched his shoulder, "Really Oliver. I try to help you and this is what I get?".

"Okay okay!? But I can't do it with you just watching me like a vulture. Go do your homework!" He waved for her to go away.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and proceeded back towards her bed to finish her work.

His typing was slow at first, but then it grew faster.

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy! You're an angry boy."

"I just have alot on my mind, is all." He closed the window on the computer and walked towards Lilly's bed. He sat down and stretched.

"You know, I actually go feel better." He nodded.

"Oliver! Your mother called. Time to go home." Lilly's mother called from downstairs.

"Oh, gotta go Lils. See ya tomorrow." He flicked her head and ran out of her room.

She glared at his shaggy hair bouncy as he rushed out. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

'Gosh, he smells good.' She slowly exhaled.

Then she remembered about Oliver's problem, she couldn't help it. She _had_ to go look at it. He'd tell her soon enough anyway.

Curiosity got the better of her as she rushed to her computer. She entered in the site, looking for a post that would sound like Oliver. It wasn't that hard seeing that he signed his name, "_Smokin' Oken_".

His post read:

* * *

_I hate the way she calls my name, cuz it sends shivers throughout my body. I hate the way she looks at me, cuz I start to melt. I hate the way our bodies touch, cuz my skin suddenly feels hot. I hate that we've been friends forever that I'm too scared to take it to the next level. I hate not knowing how she feels about me. I hate how this is making me feel, how she makes me feel._

_But I don't hate that I love her._

* * *

Lilly sat at her computer, completely shocked at how Oliver can be so deep. But most of all, how **stupid** she was not to have noticed. 

"Lilly!" Oliver called opening her door, "Can you skate now?".

But before he could recieve an answer, a pair of soft lips crashed onto his.

_The end._

* * *

Another very short, badly written _**loliver**_ fanfic. Didn't turn out how I hope it would. Ohhh well. 


End file.
